


Corruption

by Drakharis



Category: SilverHawks
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakharis/pseuds/Drakharis
Summary: Steelheart has been sexually harassed by Bluegrass. Copper Kid is an adult and commits suicide.





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silverhawks. I have the first chapter of this on another site I changed it since I originally posted it there.

Always remember the chain of command Steelheart thought to herself. she was in her non transformed state and her jacket was torn and she looked like she fought off someone. She had to deal with that "man" again. Why do men have to shame women? Telling them they are bitches and cunts because they don't submit to their every whim. Doesn't a woman have even the right to her own body or even what happens to her? 

She was feeling like she didn't even matter. Too many men and she wasn't sure who she could really trust. She wished there were more women in Limbo instead it being a usual sausage fest. Maybe she could talk to Quicksilver. Maybe Jonny could help her. Will would just see red and they didn't need infighting here. She felt on edge and ashamed. All she could think about was how her father would tell her girls were useless. Girls were worthless. That women were pathetic creatures. She wished back then she could be a boy and maybe her father wouldn't abuse her as much. She was almost to Stargazer's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" a gruff voice said. She slinked in fearfully.

"What's wrong, Emily?"

"I need to talk with Jonny about a problem I'm having, Joe" she said nervously 

"I think he is one of the labs updating the equipment. What's wrong?"

"Sir I should follow the chain of command" she said looking down crying. 

"I've never cared about following chain of command. If there is a problem you can always come to me unless you feel more comfortable talking with Jonny. I'm sorry we don't have more ladies working here in Limbo. When I started here in Limbo we had more women working on the team. It's why the Western quarters is as big as the Eastern quarters" 

She left to to find Quicksilver and found him in The Liaison office. She gathered her courage.  

"Emily what's wrong? Would you like to sit down. Would you like something to drink? I can get you some tea or some water. I don't have anything stronger in here" He said genuinely concerned about Steelheart

"It's Bluegrass. He's been bothering me?" 

"Bothering you how?"

"He's been making me feel uncomfortable and is sexually harassing me"  

Even though they were secretly married it was still hard to tell him as he remained oddly calm.

"Joe and I have been getting a lot of complaints about him from other women here in Limbo and surrounding galaxies, including Melodia."He said calmly trying not to show how pissed off he really was deep inside. He grabbed a rape kit and handed it to Steelheart. "You'll need to examine Melodia. He brought here in a few hours ago and she said he raped her. Joe is looking for the right camera to get feed off of"

She left to use the rape kit on Melodia and talk to her. Melodia was bruised up and had blood on her hands and nails. Blood was coming from her mouth and her clothing was torn. Her hair had chunks pulled out.

"This might hurt and I'm sorry this is going to be even more humiliating for you" she said to Melodia as she took pictures for evidence with a holo camera. She quickly gathered evidence and talked to Melodia to find out what happened. "I am investigating a rape and if you were committing a crime I don't care. I can't promise that we will give you a free pass and just let you walk"

"You're nice for a Silverhawk. It's a shame we have to be on opposite sides" Melodia said as she pulled out a Gla Gla which is similar to a cigarette but is bitten at one end and breathed in. "Do you want one too? They aren't illegal, hon. I really hate men. They are only good for a paying your way but nothing else. I was with my daddy and we were shopping and just hanging out before I had to thank him for taking care of me. Daddy hasn't been satisfying me you know he's old but rich and his money is really all that matters to me. His wife shows up while we are eating lunch and she attacks me. I have plenty of witnesses who can tell you I'm not lying. That horrible man was on patrol I guess and showed up because you know swank hates drama. I'm the one arrested not my daddy's wife. That man drags me out by my hair and I'm trying to get away. I'm forced into restraints and dragged off here. He threw me into an interrogation room like this and he rips my clothes off. I wore daddy's favourite panties today and that asshole tore them off me. He starts beating me hard. I grew up with a stupid asshole who would call me a dumb whore and beat me all the time. I finally dislocate my shoulder and get out of my restraints. He slams me down and I am fighting like I need to worry about my life. I clawed him up but he raped me over and over again."

"You are free to go. I'll escort you back to Brimstar." She said to Melodia    

Elsewhere in Limbo The Silverhawk who was formally the Copper Kidd stood naked in Governor Sanders office. Sanders groped him. He was having a homosexual affair with the governor ever since he became an adult. He wondered if his wife knew and even cared. He knew it was wise not to talk about it. 

"You are my favourite, Copper" Sanders said him. "There is a party I have been invited to would you like to go?"

There were benefits to being Governor Sanders favourite. Even though it meant being passed around as a party favour at the sex parties he went to. He would service the needs of all the men at these parties no matter how deranged their requests were. He was often ashamed afterwards. It was a small price. 

 


End file.
